


(COMM) Lois Griffin is a Nasty Gloryhole Cumdumpster!

by AstaWrites



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abortion, BBC, Baby, Birthing, Breeding, Coprophagia, Cuckolding, Degradation, Diseases, Disgusting Cum, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Extreme Filth, Extreme Underage, F/M, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Gore, Hung Shota, Hyper Fertility, Hyper Scat, Hyper Semen, Hyper Virility, Incest, Insects, Large Insertion, MILF, Maggots, Misogyny, Multi, Newborn, PAWG, Race Traitor, Racism, STDs, Scat, Scat Bukkake, Scat Vomit, Smegma, Snuff, Straight Shota, Vomit, Watersports, blowjob, hyper cock, musk, ntr, where do i even begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Lois Griffin has been happily married to her husband Peter for many years... But she wants some more children! His pathetic white cock can't do the trick any more, however, so she's ended up taking heaps of shady fertility drugs! When even that failed, she had no choice but to go after some real alpha black studs that were SURE to knock her up, and now she's a nasty white PAWG MILF addicted to big black cocks! This is quite possibly one of the most disgusting, nasty, unpleasant, downright ABSURD pieces of smut you'll ever read. No words can do it justice.
Relationships: Lois Griffin/Peter Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	(COMM) Lois Griffin is a Nasty Gloryhole Cumdumpster!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This is also... Fucking horrifying. For real. READ THE TAGS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

“I’ll be riiiight back Petah, just goin’ down to the mall again!” Lois lied to her husband, who was currently eating his breakfast at the kitchen table. The “going to the mall” part wasn’t the lie, it was the “be right back” part. She planned on being there until the morning sun currently beaming in through the windows was completely gone and street lamps were the main source of illumination for anyone on the streets. The portly, bespectacled man she’d married stuffed another bite of eggs into his mouth before responding.   
  
“Well jeesh Loish, Why’re ya alwaysh goin’ down there nowadaysh?” he says with his mouth full of food, taking a big gulp of orange juice to wash it all down before continuing to speak. “And how come yer stomach is so big? Ya constipated or somethin’?” he adds, pointing to her heavily distended gut.

It was true, there was something lodged inside her body that had been brewing there for quite some time… However, it wasn’t shit. She had done that earlier, leaving nasty stains of cum and diarrhetic shit all across their bathroom. Instead, what was stewing in her body were twins. Not Peter’s twins, of course, her loving husband couldn’t knock her up any more despite all the fertility drugs she had taken. No, what was gestating inside her womb were two little niglets. Well, “little” was a relative term here, considering their cocks were each at least eight inches long… Soft. She could feel those monster gutstuffers slapping around inside her womb with every step she took, knowing those dirty mixed race kiddies would come dropping out of her overused cunt at any moment now. While she did foster a strong resentment towards niggers, and hated having their disgusting brood inside her superior white womb, she had to admit that only their massive dicks could really scratch the itch deep inside her cunt. Pure, Grade A, alpha nigger meat, that was the only thing that could truly satisfy her any more. 

“No Petah, I’m pregnant! I told you that already!” she scoffs, cradling her bulging stomach. Those kiddies inside were definitely kicking around, she was gonna have to push them out at the gloryhole. It wouldn’t be the first time she gave birth in that wretched place, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. But a woman’s got needs, doesn’t she? Lois was just a poor wife who didn’t get the attention she needed from her busy husband and his small dick! If anything, he should be jumping at the chance to drive her down to the mall himself. A good husband should always have his wife’s best interest in mind! And for Lois, what was in her best interest was getting her cunt and asshole reamed by the most foul, unwashed, stinking, smegma-encrusted jungle dicks in town! “And I’m goin’ down to tha mall to pick up a new blanket since ya peed in ours last night!” she lied to him yet again. All she’d done was splash lukewarm water onto his crotch while he was sleeping, but he bought it completely. Never mind the fact that he’d never peed the bed since he was a toddler.

“Ohh yeeahhh, ha? Sorry about that Lois, yanno that reminds me of somethin’... You remember that time I was having dinner with Prince Charles and he spilled his lemonade?” Everything seemed to go blank then, for a few moments... The two of them simply stared off into the distance the entire time. It was a peculiar habit of there's, almost as if they were in some kind of referential humor-based sitcom and were waiting for someone to cut away to a recreation of the fanciful stories Peter often told before starting to speak again. But that couldn’t possibly be the case, right? “Jeez, I’m surprised he still wore those pants when we went jet skiin’ after…” Peter said after the pause, looking contemplative for a few seconds before his eyes suddenly lit up. “Wait a minute, you’re pregnant again? Already? Lois, ya just had two of the little rascals a few months ago!” Peter said, flabbergasted. How he had not noticed earlier that she was pregnant was anyone’s guess. Or it was because he was simply that stupid. However, he was at least smart enough to know that Lois was giving birth at a ludicrous rate. Those fertility drugs she’d been chugging down, along with the powerful musk and pheromones released by those monster nigger cocks she couldn’t stop choking on, had shaped her body into a breeding machine. Her ovaries were like factories now, constantly pumping out eggs to get flooded by virile swimmers. Not only that, but her body’s ability to gestate children had been heightened to an absurd degree… She could carry a child to full term in just 4 months now, with no complications other than their ugly black skin, big coon schnoz, and their disgusting ape lips. Just the thought of those monkeys brewing inside her womb did make her feel sick with something more than morning sickness, but she pushed the thought away for the time being. She’d just dump out those gross niglets in the toilet stall and get rid of them after. Having a dozen of the little brats running around was really starting to get on her nerves, and she’d been too busy to get an abortion earlier. That left only one option, which most women would consider to be something impossible for them to ever go through with: Snuffing out those niglets once she’s done riding their cocks. To a normal woman, such an act would be abhorrent, something they could never even  **consider** … But a racist, sex-crazed, fucked-up cunt like Lois? It was as simple as taking out the trash.

“Petah, it’s only normal for a healthy woman like me to have lotsa babies! I know they can be a handful, but they’re your  **children** Petah! Can’t my big,  **strong** man take care of a few little boys and girls for his lovely wife?” she purrs at him, pressing her swollen, pregnant belly against his arm and pushing her tits into his face. Those tits of hers had gotten quite bloated as well, with how often she’d been pregnant. Not to mention a side effect of the fertility drugs was breast growth. She’d already had respectable C cups before starting her journey into depravity, but now she must have had at least HH’s bouncing on her chest. Her normal blue button-up shirt was straining to the limit to contain her mountainous breasts, along with her pregnant belly, hanging on by just a single button. This meant that anyone could take a gander at a vast amount of cleavage on her chest, and could even spot the top semi-circle of her areola peeking out from her shirt. Dark reddish-brown from constant pregnancies, with long, chewed up nipples from feeding over a dozen nigger spawn, they were quite the sight for anyone lucky enough to get an eyeful of her front half. She didn’t bother searching for bras her size any more, figuring in a year or even less her tits would be into the HHH cup range.

“Awh jeez Lois… Yeah, I guess that’s fine…” Peter said, blushing and smiling a bit as his lovely wife cozied up to him. Of course, he was such a dolt that he didn’t even think to put two and two together. His wife spending most of her time outside the house, getting knocked up constantly, the growing number of little tattoos on her stomach, and most importantly… The fact that every kid she’d pumped out after Stewie was anywhere from mulatto to full-on charcoal black. Lois was a bit thankful that her husband was such an idiot, it let her get away with cucking him every day for hours at a time; She was pumping out entire litters of big-dicked monkeys, and he was never any the wiser about where they were really coming from. 

Of course, he also didn’t know just what those little tattoos were. To an uninformed person, the small stick-figure like babies tattooed onto her stomach were a bit odd, but otherwise innocuous. Perhaps the most odd thing was how many there were… Strewn across the underside of her swollen belly, in several rows, was 37 of those little cartoony figures. Certainly an excessive amount to get for no reason… But anyone “in the know” about those little figures knew exactly what they represented. They were a body count. Each one of those little doodles signified one baby being aborted. 

“Thank you honey!” Lois says, trying to act as loving as she could. She did love him still, somewhere deep inside her lust-addled brain… But he was simply not enough for her any more. It was for the best that she was getting her lustful urges out by fucking and sucking huge spear-chucker cocks, really. Otherwise she’d be so pent up she might just lose her mind. “Hey, maybe later on, when the kids are asleep… I might have a nice little reward for my big stud, for his good behaviah!” she coos at him, buttering him up to keep him happy and complacent. As much as she was disappointed by his small dick and pathetic cum output, she did like to keep him around for the money and stability he offered. Fucking him every now and again was just the price she had to pay to keep herself and her gaggle of nigger brats fed… Even if she wouldn’t mind if the annoying little apes would get run over or something. But she knew that snuffing them now would raise quite a bit of suspicion, even from her idiotic husband. So she’d have to deal with raising the niglets she’d already popped out, vowing after the 13th nigger brat to push out of her hairy twat that she’d never give birth to another kid again. Little did she know (or care) that one fateful night, her husband had actually managed to knock her up with his pathetic 4 incher… But alas, for him, his superior white children had been disposed of just like the rest of the nigger filth clogging up her womb. That perfect white baby had been child number 26 to be sucked out of her cunt, and she paid no mind to it just like she paid no mind to the other tumors she’d had removed from her womb. 

“Fricken sweet! Can you do that thing with ya feet again?” He asks her, beaming with joy at the prospect of catching some tail that night. His wife’s body had been going through a series of rapid changes that had left him wanting her more than ever! Her tits had gotten bigger, her ass had gotten thicker, her cunt was more juicy and tight despite how many kids she had pushed out, and she always seemed to carry this musky smell that made him go wild with lust. Though, despite that, like many married couples, their sex lives had taken a downturn ever since those changes started too. He savored any chance he could get to plug his porker into her slot at this rate. 

“Shore thing honey, now hurry up and finish ya breakfast. Ya gonna be late!” She tells him, patting him on the back before giving him a smooch on the cheek. “Mwah! Now go out there and earn mama some cheddar! Love ya sweetie!” She encourages him, before grabbing her car keys off the kitchen counter and heading out the front door, leaving her husband to finish up his breakfast and envision everything he wanted to do to her that night. Not that he’d last very long… Sometimes he would have the stamina to go a second round when he invariably came too quick, but more often than not he’d have to tap out before Lois even began to get really horny. 

But she was feeling more than horny as she got into her car and buckled herself in, quickly undoing the front of her pants and struggling to pull the waistband past her fat ass to inspect her puffy, drooling cunt lips. The pair of pants once fit her quite nicely, but now they were struggling to contain her much fatter ass and thicker thighs. There were already several rips along the legs, and a big rip in the back that exposed her ass crack… All of these things were completely glossed over by her unobservant buffoon of a husband. Those meaty dick-kissers she kept trapped in those tight pants were already slimy and slick with her MILFspunk, oozing onto the driver’s seat as she thought of all the thick jungle meat she would be choking on soon. Digging her tongue into those hanging foreskins (nigger cocks were almost always uncut, another reason why she loved them so much) to scoop out the chunky globs of rotten dickcheese, kissing them right on their piss slit and gulping down their acrid urine, smashing her cunt around in the shit covering the floor of that nasty place until it was a gooey paste… She couldn’t help herself from spreading her legs and slamming three fingers right up her hairy, smelly twat right there and then!

“Oouuggghhh!” she groans in pleasure, pumping those fingers in and out of her beefy dick slot. The fiery red hairs surrounding it were already soaked from her fresh honey, dripping with the excessive overflow of girlspunk. She just had to scratch this itch before she got driving, or else she risked having an accident from spontaneously orgasming while on the road! Just the thought of those thick, veiny, unwashed, hairy, greasy, oily, musky, shit-smeared, piss-streaming, cum-blasting, dark, disgusting nigger fuckhammers that would soon be beating her cunt up was enough to get her snowbunny pussy spurting out cream onto her car seat. The air inside that old mom van was starting to get hot and humid, reeking of her musky, needy cunt. Her fingers weren’t nearly as good as fat black dicks were at satisfying her disgusting needs, but they would have to work for now. She piledrived those fingers in and out of her snatch, filling the car with a lewd squelching noise as she fingered out globs of her slimy spunk. 

She felt those hung nigger boys kicking inside her womb once again, the feeling making her grow even hornier. Those dirty black studs gestating inside her… They felt so nasty, like she was carrying around two squiggling turds instead of twins. Because she was so horny, her hatred of negroids was becoming fuel to her arousal.

“Yeah, I feel ya, you fucking… Nnghh! Niggers!” she yells out, luckily no one around to hear her fucking herself and yelling in her car. “Fucking gross turd-dick apes! I’m gonna… Fucking snuff your lives once you get out of me! Right in the fucking bathroom!” she groans, as if they could hear and understand her. Obviously they couldn’t, but just saying such awful, taboo things was enough to make Lois’s clit throb. That, along with the thought of wringing those little monkey’s throats once she was done with them, leaving them in a dumpster to rot, and coming home to her loving husband who’ll be completely oblivious about the entire thing. If he asks where the babies went? Well, she’ll say he was right about her being constipated and the dumbass will likely believe it. It wouldn’t be too far from the truth, after all, seeing as she would be pushing out a couple of big, lumpy brown things in the bathroom. Yeah, she really was constipated! Plugged up with two greasy, smelly, ugly clumps of shit!   
  
“Ya nothin’ but… Fucking turds in my lovely white womb!... Fucking… Little coon… Rats!” she hisses, her cunt starting to clench hard. Her free hand moved up to pull down the front of her shirt just enough to let one of her fat nipples fall out, gripping the hard thumb-sized nub and beginning to roughly pinch and tug on it. The painful sensation sent a shock of pleasure up her spine, making her lead her head back and let out a guttural moan into the air. However, with her being pregnant constantly… She was also  **lactating** constantly. “Fuuuggghhhhkkkk!” she cries out, arching her back and thrusting her fingers in and out of her cunt even harder, hard enough that the car was starting to gently rock back and forth from the action of her arms. Meanwhile, as she roughly groped her chest, streams of her fresh, warm milk squirted out over her clothing like jizz. The sweet, fatty nectar splashed onto her cunt, lubing it up even further for her to slam her fingers inside, even managing to spray over her steering wheel and dashboard. The feelings were becoming too much... Her legs splayed out at irregular angles, kicking inside the driver’s seat, toes curling inside her slutty heels…!   
  
“Hhaaahhhh~!” she screeches, finally being sent over the edge. It wasn’t as strong of an orgasm as it would be with an hood nigger’s cock being slammed into her cunt, but it was good enough for her to be satisfied for the moment at least… Pleasure raced throughout her body as she came hard, her cunt convulsing and squirting a load of her slimy cum onto the driver’s seat, shooting out of her cunt hard enough to splash on her feet. Her heels were now glistening with the musky cuntspunk, the shiny, glossy red reflecting the morning sunlight. She planned on spending all day in that breeding pit, not leaving until the sun was down at the mall was shutting down…

***

After a short drive, her clit buzzing the entire way, she had arrived at the mall. From the outside, it was quite plain… No one would expect it to harbor a den of depraved, filthy hedonism within its concrete walls. Opening up the door, she was met with that chemical-y, pristine smell most malls carried. Dreadfully boring compared to the reek of a hairy nigger’s asshole. She made a beeline right towards the back, but not before spotting a group of tall, muscular studs loitering around a fountain. Her eyes locked with theirs, and they could tell just from one look at her that she was a nigger-addicted snowbunny. Without a moment’s hesitation, she strode her fat ass right over to them, milk-covered tits swaying from side to side, a trail of her MILFjizz oozing down her thighs and darkening the fabric of her pants for all to see. She hadn’t even made it to the bathroom gloryholes yet and she already looked like a fucking mess, catching the eye of just about everyone that she walked past in the crowded place. She did love the attention all the white men gave her, even the ones who were with their wives or girlfriends, despite the fact that she’d never let one of them fuck her. Not unless they had at least a solid foot of hard dick to give them, which she doubted. Even the most modestly hung nigger was usually at least 14 inches, after all. Despite her deep hatred of their culture, their ugly skin, their big noses, their buffoonish lips, their nappy, curly hair… She couldn’t resist those monstrous specimens of male virility even if she  **wanted** to. Not with how badly the fertility drugs had melted and reformed her brain into a sex-hungry breeding sow.   
  
“Hey there, ya big black studs. Ya looking for some white pussy today?” she says to the pack of niggers, skipping any kind of formality. Any kind of ladylike politeness would be pointless. She wouldn’t waste such niceties on the likes of these porch monkeys. She could smell the stale stench of Newport Menthols on them, the sharp odor of cheap booze, and the skunky aroma of weed, all radiating from this collection of unsavory coons. The strong odor of nigger masculinity was also detected by her nose underneath all those nasty smells, eliciting an immediate reaction inside her cunt. It was already oozing lazily as she made her way towards the bathroom, but now it was like a pressure valve had been released. A strand of her cum drooled out right between her legs, soaking all the way through her pants, dropping onto the floor silently and pooling between her heels. The gang of future prison inmates knew this bitch meant business. But that didn’t stop them from testing her. Feeling out just how much of a slave to jungle dick she really was.   
  
“Ya already knocked up, ho. Where ya fucken baby daddy at?” one of them barks at her, the lanky chimp itching at his neck. She recognized that look anywhere. The beanie, the dirty clothes, the fidgeting, how skinny he was. Crack addict for sure. She eyed him up, not being subtle about it in the slightest, her eyes drawn to the fat length of pipe hanging in his basketball shorts. Not too bad, looked like it may be at least 16 or 17 inches when it was hard. A bit thin for her tastes, but then again her “tastes” were usually monster cocks thicker than soda cans. The other niggers guffawed in reaction to the crackhead’s cheeky remark. Lois knew this was a challenge, a test of her resolve. These negroes wanted her to let them know she could handle the abuse they had planned for her. A lifetime of being raised to hate whitey made them itching to slamfuck a fat-assed PAWG MILF like her, of course. To unload all those pent-up frustrations self-entitled niggers like themselves tended to accumulate over a lifetime of being treated like the aggressive, retarded, violent, uncivilized apes they were.   
  


“Fuck if I know, shuga. Just another one of you niggers as far as I care,” she says boldly, right in the middle of the mall. The pack of apes looked suitably shocked by her dropping the N bomb so casually. Was she not afraid of getting shot?! Every single one of them had the strap, one of them even carrying around a crudely sawed off hunting rifle despite being just 17 years old. He was the next one to speak: a gruff, studly looking nigger that was obviously the alpha of the pack. Likely a high school football player, if Lois had to guess. At least 6’8”, with strong muscles and a hardened look in his eyes. The way he looked at her like a piece of meat, someone decades older than him, someone old enough to be his **mother** , eyeing her up like she was nothing but a pussy with legs…  
  
“ **Fuck you just say?** ” he spoke, his deep voice making her shiver. God, what a fucking **stud.** Lois **hated** how wet she got just from him saying those four words, the excitement and danger of the situation making her heart race. She assumed from her previous encounter with wild apes that they were usually carrying some kind of weapon on them… And yet, here she was. Some rural white mom with a nice house, a decent car, and a loving husband… Dropping the N bomb in front of a gang of violent brutes. She nearly creamed herself right there in front of them. Her cunt was craving dick so fucking hard now, those beefy curtains parted as her nigger-loving slot gaped slightly, letting her overflow of creamy MILFspunk splatter onto the clean floor between her shaky legs. She was so, so much wetter than she had ever gotten with Peter. So much more slick and horny than she had ever gotten with any white man. No matter how hard those poor, light-skinned saps tried, they could never compare to the overwhelming presence of a true alpha nigger. And she **hated** that. She **HATED** how this uneducated, future criminal had just fucking claimed ownership of her with four simple words like no white man ever had before. If he told her to drop to her knees and start sucking right there and then, she’d be gagging on his cock before he finished the sentence. She was **his** now, as much as she fucking despised his ugly, brutish face.  
  
“I **said** he’s just anotha one of you **niggers** to me. Ya got some cotton stuck in your ears from workin’ on the plantation all day, or ya going deaf from all that chimp music ya listen to?” she barks back at him, despite wanting nothing more than to spread her legs and have him dive right inside. She wasn’t going to back down to a fucking **nigger** that easily. Like the pack of monkeys they were, the group of rowdy negroes starting to hoot and holler at her comeback.   
  
“ **DAAAAAAAMMMMN BRO!** ”  
“ **THIS BITCH OUTTA POCKET MY NIGGA, THIS BITCH CRAZY!** ”  
“ **AY B YOU GOIN’ GET THE 187 SAYIN’ SHIT LIKE THAT!** ”  
“ **WORLD STAR MY NIGGA, WORLD STAR! WORLD STAR! WORLD STAR MY NIGGA!** **LAY THIS BITCH OUT MY NIGGA!** ”  
  
To her, it was nothing more than a bunch of apes making noise. Screeching and pounding their chest to cause a ruckus in response to a perceived threat. A knee-jerk reaction fitting for a lower class of intelligence, so far below that of a refined human being like herself as to be comical. But the alpha was not joining in. He was glaring at her fiercely, as if deciding whether he wanted a homicide charge, or a rape charge. Or maybe just a simple assault. He could probably get away with that, get his family to proclaim he dindu nuffin, he was a good Christian boy servin’ our Lord almighty! Cause a big enough racial storm, get the case dismissed. Or, he could fuck the shit out of this uppity white bitch. According to her, she already had a black man’s baby inside her. She could take a real nigga dick like his. 

“Aight, real funny. Fuck you want?” he spoke, silencing the other chimps instantly. “You know people get killed for sayin’ some shit like that, right? You lucky you got a black man’s baby in you bitch. I’d choke you out and toss you in the dumpster,” he said, meaning every single word he said. Depending on this insolent white bitch’s next move, he might do that anyway. Even though he tried to maintain control, he felt a major chimpout building up in his chest. That barbaric, savage, primal rage that only a thuggish nigger understood. That raw, bestial energy that made Lois quiver with ecstasy. She could  **feel** that animalistic rage building up inside him, his ape-like nature starting to shine through his cold demeanor. Beneath that cool-as-ice facade, he was nothing but another chimp.    
  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time, sweetie. I just wanted to invite you and your friends to have some fun with me in the bathroom. You know the one, right? Don’t keep me waiting,” she says, before spinning around and strutting away. She made sure to sway her hips as she walked, those hooker heels working wonders to make that happen. If there was one thing a nigger could never hope to resist, it was a fat white ass. She knew that better than anyone. Any time, any place, she knew that any nigger that caught her in their sight would feel the gravity of her fat white hams dragging them closer to her. And, more often than not, she’d be more than happy to let them drag her into an alley and clap those fat twerkpillows until their nuts were freshly drained of spunk. Even as she called them slurs, even as she swore her hatred to them and wanted nothing more than to vomit when she looked at them… She was a servant to ugly apes and their big black cocks. BBC was the only porn she ever watched. The only sexual fantasies she ever entertained included throbbing, veiny, hairy black dicks. Serving uneducated chimps was the only reason she fucking woke up in the morning. Her entire  **existence** revlolved around nasty, smelly, greasy nigger cock. And she couldn’t be happier.   
  
Just to tease those apes some more, she made sure to pull down the back of her ruined pants right in front of everyone in the mall, and flash the pairs of eyeballs staring at her walking away. Those fat, jiggly white booty cheeks were clapping softly with every step she took, giving them flashes of her thick, hairy asshole and her soaking wet, beefy cunt. If that wouldn’t get them to come chasing after her like the spear-chuckers back in Africa might chase a lone gazelle, nothing would.   
  
***   
  
The bathroom was quite disheveled, the janitors simply giving up on cleaning it up any more. Used needles, tissues, soiled diapers, bong ash, empty baggies, burnt up spoons, and all manner of other garbage overflowed from the lone trash can in the room. People had given up and just started tossing syringes on the floor after they were done shooting up, making a dangerous hazard for anyone silly enough to go in that place after getting a whiff of it. Every single toilet was clogged and overflowing with rancid, steaming, bubbling sewage. The activity of all sorts of microbes inside the mess of piss, cum, puke, shit, toilet paper, and God knows what else plugging up each porcelain bowl forming clouds of noxious gasses that burped out of the toilets and filled the air with a humid, swampy atmosphere than a dignified white woman like herself should cower at… Which is why the first thing she did when she walked into the room was gag, cough, and rush to a nearby sink. It was plugged up with wet napkins, brackish water filling it up halfway. “HHRGK! HHHRFFM!” she gagged, before her mouth opened wide and sprayed out a thick, sludgy torrent of her creamy vomit all over the sink. Bits of undigested food, stray pubes, chunks of nigger feces, even a fucking used condom were belched out of her septic tank of a stomach into the poor sink. In just one surge of puke she’d overflowed the thing, the second eruption of stomach slop sending the vile stew spilling out over the counters and dripping down onto the floor with nasty  **splats** . The second wave had made her really start to choke and gag as she felt something thick and nasty crawl up her throat, coughing and hacking to get it out of her system. Snot mixed with stomach bile streamed down her nose, burning her sinuses as she started to suffocate on the blockage. “HUACHK! HHAAAUCK!” she coughed, veins bulging in her neck as she strained to push the blockage up and out of her windpipe. Her neck was bulging obscenely from the girth of this blockage, the white MILF bent over the sink and trying her best to work it out…    
  
Finally, after her face had started to change colors from the lack of oxygen, her vision beginning to tunnel as her brain was preparing to shut down… She got the blockage out. Out from her mouth popped the crown of a solid fucking turd, a leftover from last night. Covered in congealed cum like creamy vanilla icing, soaked in her stomach acids and piss, it made her moan as it snaked it way out of her mouth and began coiling up in the sink. The head of it was knobbly and hard, like fused cobblestone, but that gradually gave way to a dense, clay-like tail that massaged her cock-holster of a throat quite nicely. It almost felt like she was being throatfucked by a fat nigger cock in reverse, the feeling and thought of what she was doing making her cunt moisten even further. At this rate her poor pants were so soaked that it looked like she’d pissed herself, the slimy, musky juice making the fabric cling tightly to her skin. It certainly didn’t help matter that this was a monster of a turd, her stomach actually receding slightly as she forced it out of her mouth in a corrupted, reverse method of peristalsis. The sheer size of this shit log made her horny, knowing it had come right from the ass of a disgusting ape like the one that had been commanding her attention by the fountains. Using her throat muscles to push that turd out with an obscene “GLRK… GLRK…. GLRK…” noise, it finally popped out of her throat with another surge of runny puke. It had formed a tidy coil inside the overflowing sink, the tip of the pile sticking out of the watery puke.   
  
And, like nothing of interest had happened, she simply dragged the sleeve of her shirt over her mouth to wipe away the puke and walked over to the middle stall. It was probably best she had puked away, it left more room in her stomach for what the niggers planned on feeding her. She was expecting a full course meal of smegma, pubes, shit, piss, cum, maybe some snot. The proper fixings for a nasty snowbunny thot like herself. While a normal, sane, rational person would be in shock over what happened to her: Nearly dying from being suffocated by a leftover chunk of rotten feces that had been stewing inside her guts overnight, she was not any more perturbed than if she had stubbed her toe or given herself a papercut. A minor annoyance that would soon be forgotten once those degenerate niggers would come in and treat her like the nasty bitch she was. She opened the stall door and was greeted with a horribly clogged toilet overflowing with all manner of filth. Piss soaked the rim, shit stains caked onto the back of the seat, some retard had even had diarrhea so bad on the poor crapper that the wall behind it was painted a nutty brown with filth. Flies had evidently found this den of grotesque filth, several of them buzzing around the steaming hot cauldron of putrid sewage overflowing out of the bowl. Laying their eggs on the turds that floated in that acidic, disgusting primordial ooze of human effluence and trash. Who knows what kind of bacteria, parasites, and other germs were rooting around in that ocean of waste, maggots crawling all over those leftover turds and having the feast of their lives.    
  
And yet, despite any sort of rational logic telling her this was a horrible idea.. She dipped a finger right in that swamp. Pushed right into that muddy slurry of all manner of wretched waste. She dipped her finger in and, like she was tasting the frosting from a cake, licked it right off. Immediately she gagged again, but she was nearly out of puke after that heavy release. All that came up was some spit and a touch of bile, spilling out of her mouth and splattering onto her fat MILF tits. But even so, she swallowed down what was left in her mouth, no doubt infecting herself with some sort of horrible illness in the process. Whatever, maybe it’d kill the niglets brewing in her womb before they got pushed out and she’d have to look at them. She dreaded that moment, hearing their first cries, those nasty little monkeys stretching her open painfully… At least she’d be able to have fun with their fat cocks for a short while. With how many fertility drugs she was on, her babies were being constantly flooded with sexual hormones. While still in the womb, they underwent some twisted form of puberty that left them with those fat, monster nigger cocks already beginning to ooze precum as they felt their mommy get horny. She could feel the two fat poles poking around inside her womb, making her squirm with the sensations. They were definitely about ready to come out, luckily the drugs also made labor much more speedy and efficient. Where most women would spend hours, maybe even days in labor… She may spend 15-30 minutes. That meant she wouldn’t have to pause her fun activities to waste time going to a hospital, where they’d probably be adverse to breaking her newborn children’s necks. If she could even bring herself to call them charred black tumors pulsing inside her womb “children”, a more fitting word would be “vermin”.    
  
Speaking of vermin, a group of them suddenly burst into the bathroom. Lois already knew what she had to do, based on pure instinct. She popped a squat right on the disgusting floor, pulled open that last button on her shirt to let her fat tits hang free over her swollen belly, tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, and waited for her daily dose of vitamin D to arrive. 

The gang of chimps didn’t waste any time or words getting into position, just grunting at each other to inform each other of where they were going to go. There were two big holes on either side of the stall walls, so a total of four dicks could be pushed in from the sides. A single hole was also cut into the door, allowing for all five of the niggers she’d spotted earlier to take their place and get serviced by the redheaded MILF PAWG.    
  
“So nice of ya to join me. Couldn’t resist my fat ass, haa?” she teases the gang of brutes, wanting to rile them up into a proper chimpout. Her clit was throbbing like a little pink cock in her panties, begging for attention from its snowbunny owner. But she’d give it plenty of rubbing later, she had to give her guests a warm welcome after all. Naturally, brutish animals such as niggers were fully unaffected by the rotten stench wafting through the air inside the swampy bathroom. It didn’t smell any worse than one of the crack houses they liked to hang around in. Hell, a sheboon’s nasty ass crack probably smells just as bad as the toilet Lois was squatting in front of. 

“Shut the fuck up, ho. I gotta take a fucken shit! Open that pretty fucken mouf!” one of the niggers yelled out. He was the shortest of the bunch, still a solid 6’2” and built like a tank. It was the natural form of niggers to take, even the emaciated crackhead among them was still toned and rippling with muscle. That’s part of the reason she was unable to resist their domination, despite her deep-seated contempt of them and their “culture”. Even the weakest nigger was still an Adonis compared to the pasty, lump, soft sacks of shit she shared a race with. White men were nothing more than groveling, squishy beetle grubs compared to the alpha nigger studs she preferred. It was only natural for a woman to be attracted to such stunning male beauty, even if there was an ugly, gorilla-like face attached to the gorgeous body. 

Lois was given no other warning before the door to her stall was kicked in, with such force that it slammed her in the face and nearly gave her a concussion. The poor thing was completely blown off its hinges, falling over her body limply. “Fuckin’ cheap ass shit! Fuck!” the angry nigger called out, just as his four friends took their place in the other stalls and started to drop their drawers.    
  
“Shit man, I kinda gotta drop off the Johnson’s too,”   
“Yeah nigga, fuck was in that food?”   
“Fuck all that shit my nigga, I gotta fuckin’ piss,”   
“Yeah, me too,”   
  
The buff nigger gripped the stall door off Lois’s dazed, bruised face and tossed it behind himself, quickly grabbing the hem of his basketball shorts and pulling them down to his ankles. His fat, veiny cock flopped out along with his sagging apple-sized nuts, and immediately the stench of nigger cock musk flooded the room. Like someone had just lighted a candle in the room, Lois took in a deep, pleased inhale as that powerful odor hit her nose. Her brain was immediately hit with enough dopamine to render her dizzy and lightheaded, neural receptors all across her body quickly becoming fried as they were overloaded with pleasurable endorphins. Her mind was actively being re-written by that huge nigger meat, temporarily placing her under its spell. The effects would eventually wear off, for the most part, but every time she was exposed to that raw, powerful odor she could feel her disappointment and disgust in white men growing, and her adoration of nasty nigger meat growing exponentially. Pretty soon, she hoped, she’d be able to cum just from one whiff of a black stud’s foreskin! But unfortunately for her, that was not what she was going to be sniffing. Not yet.    
  
Instead, that veiny, glistening monster was sent flopping onto the stocky nigger’s thighs, slapping back and forth along with his hanging cum tanks, as he turned around and flashed her his ass. The cheeks themselves were smooth, with no hair at all… And deliciously thick and toned. Much better than a white man’s flat, flabby ass. “Oooooh shit, this shit ‘bout to hit different my nigga…” the bulky negro groaned, feeling his stomach churning. A storm was brewing inside his bowels, or maybe it’d be better to call it a mudslide. A cacophony of gurgles and rumbles roared from his guts, before…   
  
**_FFFRRROOORRGGGPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A  **massive** , foul-smelling, eggy fart blew out of his ass like a foghorn. God, black men could even  **fart** better than faggy white boys could… That beefy gas bomb blasted her face so hard it made her ponytail start to flap in the wind, her nose scrunching up and her eyes clenching as she was bathed in that toxic wind. The insides of a nigger’s digestive system were fundamentally different than a white boy’s. Their farts were stronger smelling, their dumps were a class of their own, and even their gas contained that potent nigger-musk that melted her PAWG brain and made her even more enslaved to her black overlords. There was simply nothing else she could do in the wake of such a powerful, masculine release of flatulence other than snort up the reeking air like it was her only source of oxygen. Immediately her sinuses began to scream in protest, begging her to not inhale any more as soon as those shit-particles touched them. The disgusting, putrescent odor of his gas was enough to make her cough and sputter, but still she snorted the horrible air he’d blown into her stall eagerly. Not only that, but she hoped with all her heart that it would be the first of many such releases. The nigger’s bowels seemed to be churning up some more gas for her to inhale, or perhaps the beginning of his dump was in site, but for the moment it was quiet aside from some sizzling of hot gas and a few grunts from its owner.   
  
Meanwhile, two fat cocks pushed themselves into the holes besides her. One to her left slapping her right in the face as it was thrust inside, and one to her right punching her in the shoulder, two pair of fat nuts in a pair of leathery sacks dangling beneath those kidney-punching nigger ramrods. She figured the one to her left must belong to the crackhead, given how fucking nasty it was. Even by a nigger’s standards, his dick was fucking awful. The skin was cracked and ashy around the rim of the foreskin, a rotten odor wafting out of that hanging hood of black flesh. The pubes surrounding that monster were thin and dry looking, scabs crusting on his pubic mons. Herpes, no doubt. She gripped that diseased cock and peeled back the nigger’s foreskin for him, after a bit of struggling. There was so much caked-on smegma packed into that wizard’s sleeve that she had to really tug it a few times to get the skin past the purple head, exposing a cluster of pus-filled blisters hiding among the chunks of cock-cheddar. Syphilis too, maybe? The thought of this diseased dick infecting her with its nigger-borne infections was making her piss cum right into her soaked pants. She held his cock for him so he could start taking his piss on her, the moist piss-slit at the tip of that poz nigger cock opening up to start blasting that rich, pungent piss right onto her face. Her mouth opened wide to catch some of it in her mouth, getting a good mouthful before swishing it around like it was mouthwash. She could tell from the amber coloration and strong, acrid flavor that he was dehydrated, the crack-addicted nigger probably too strung out to take care of himself. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. She gulped down the mouthful of piss after savoring it for a while, moaning happily as she felt it glide down her throat. The feeling of gulping down a nigger’s piss straight from the hose was an elation she’d never felt anywhere else. Even when she had tried heroin back in her early days of being a snowbunny, the wonderful ecstasy of being a nigger’s urinal far outclassed it… And that was only one facet of her obedience towards black men. Only a drop in the ocean.    
  
Meanwhile, the dick to her right was a mighty fine specimen. Thicker and longer than the crack addicts, its skin was smooth and glossy from sweat. This nigger must really take care of himself, though there was still the tell-tale signs of his bestial nature. Smegma clogging up his hanging foreskin, a wealth of thick, curly pubes surrounding that huge cock, trailing up to his belly button and down to cover his fat nuts in wiry fuzz. If she had to put a number on it, she’d wager his dick was just over eleven inches long despite being fully soft, much more than most white boys would ever dream of being even while fully hard. Hell, most white boys couldn’t hope to be eight inches fully hard, or even  **seven!** How could any self-respecting woman be satisfied with a dick that’s not at least seven inches hard? The babies in her womb were more hung than that while they were soft… And they were fucking  **babies** ! No, a hard-working, diligent mother like herself deserved this monstrous black dick… She didn’t have to settle for pathetic white cocks any more. Not only was that dick long, though, but it was  **thick** as well. As she gripped it to start working the foreskin over the fat tip, she couldn’t even wrap her hand around it fully. Even being completely soft, that black python was thicker than a soda can. And one look at the thighs attached to this bitchbreaker was a clear indication that the nigger attached to it was the alpha of the pack, the real giga-nigga who had lead those riled up gang of black fuckstuds. His cock was so beautiful, so magnificent, so pristine, that for a moment she forgot the fact that it was attached to a disgusting, vulgar savage.    
  
The veins that laced across that gorgeous black dick were thicker than her pinky, keeping that king cobra cock supplied with a healthy stream of blood. Even without it being hard, she could see those veins pulsing and thrumming, keeping that cock well-maintained. He obviously had great circulation, no doubt from his time playing football. She wondered for a moment if she’d need two hands to pry the skin off the tip of this nigger’s picturesque donkey dick, with how excessively thick and meaty it was. But, sadly, her other hand was currently aiming that greasy, pus-covered hood dick at her fat milkers. She struggled on pulling that foreskin back the best she could with only one hand, taking a good bit of effort... Finally she exposed that pink crown and the wealth of powerful smegma after a minute of working on that cock, her eyes opening wide as she inspected that dickcheese. It was a lovely, nasty shade of off-yellow, thick and sticky like wood glue, with stray pubes from fucking some other slut sticking out of those flavorful globs, like sprinkles on scoops of vanilla ice cream that had been left out in the sun to curdle into sour curds. But instead, it was the gluey, decadent smegma of a hung black stud, a wonderful amount of that cheese caked onto his dick just begging to be scraped away by her tongue. No pathetic white boy could ever hope to have this much smegma for her to eat, even if their retarded parents weren’t stupid enough to have their foreskin removed. One of those pudgy, sweaty, balding white lards that had been eyeing her up on the way to the bathroom could neglect to wash their foreskin for their entire  **life** and not collect as much delicious nut cheese as this nigger had on his glistening black dick. And who knows? With how well he seemed to take care of himself, he had probably washed his foreskin out just a few days ago. This smegma was already this potent, was already  **this** fragrant, from probably less than a week of fermentation. How could white boys compare? Despite Lois hating the teenager attached to this log of black dick with a passion, she couldn’t help but be in love with his dick.    
  
That love was only driven deeper into her brain when the wet piss slit opened up, and a pale yellow stream of his fresh urine started to spray from his tip. She was caught off guard at first, given that up until that point she was just gawking at his dick like some chink tourist looking at the Statue of Liberty. And so, that warm, steamy stream had first splashed right between her eyes, making them burn as the salty liquid drooled into them. But she’d have no time to complain, not as she opened her mouth wide and took in a good mouthful of his piss to sample. It had a much more mellow flavor, but had a certain savory kick to it. Likely from drinking protein powder shakes, or something like that, she wagered. There was also a slightly bitter taste, however, Lois swishing it around in her mouth after getting a good sampling of it while pointing the dick down towards her crotch. That taste… Ah, she knew what it was! It was the flavor of leftover sperm! He must have shoved his cock inside another lucky bitch’s cunt earlier and not taken a piss yet, so now all the leftover spunk was being washed out along with his piss straight into her mouth. Knowing there were some virile swimmers floating around in that piss only made the act of having it in her mouth even more wonderful, even more depraved, even more arousing! As she swallowed it down, she could nearly  **feel** those stray tadpoles in her throat, squirming about, hunting for eggs like they were heat-seeking missiles. A nigger’s sperm was, just like nearly every other thing about niggers, far better than that of a man’s. She could feel the difference the first time a negro had shot his spunk inside her cunt, she could  **feel** his eager swimmers hunt down her eggs. Much unlike when a white boy shot his watery jizz up her snatch, which just made her feel gross and slimy. Nigger cum made her feel like she was being  **bred** like a bitch, those sperm on a direct course for her eggs. If there had been any doubt before, in the moment she had first taken a nigger’s load raw in her cunt… She knew that she could never go back. The stereotype was true. No matter how much she hated those violent apes, she could never shy away from their cocks ever again.   
  
But there was more. Two hairy, brown assholes had been pressed against the two free holes in either stall wall, flexing in and out like they were trying to kiss that white bitch surrounded by horny chimps. With the thick jungle booty in front of her, she was about to receive a shit bukkake she was all too eager to enjoy. To be bathed in negroid feces was a pleasure that knew few rivals, it was such a disgusting, taboo feeling that she would find trouble comparing it to anything. She wasn’t even as happy when she gave birth to her first child than she was when she first had a thick log of black stud shit laid out on her chest. She wasn’t as full of joy on her wedding day than she was the first time she stuck her tongue up a nigger’s shit pipe and scraped some leftover shit muck off the walls of his rectum. The feeling of cuddling her husband on the night of their honeymoon, after some of the best sex of her life up until that point, paled in comparison to the absolute elation- the unbelievable  **euphoria** \- of when she first stuck her nose against a nigger’s shit-stained underwear and snorted.    
  
And now, three black studs were getting ready to spray their shit all over her body, and she couldn’t be more happy. However, she did notice there was… A pressure. Inside her guts. It had first started when she got a whiff of the bulky, short nigger’s cock. Did she have to take a shit? Well, somewhat. In the sense that she had some big brown things to push out. It seemed as if her body reacted to the stench of a nigger’s musk, eliciting a response to quickly evacuate her womb to make room for the impending jungle meat injection. She was in labor this entire time, but so in love with the black dicks and assholes surrounding her that she scarcely noticed. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to push, and grit her teeth as a response. Immediately her water broke and sent a waterfall of slimy amniotic fluid splashing through the rips in her pants, forming a puddle on the ground along with all the piss the two niggers were shooting out. Even with the bathroom’s floor drain miraculously not being clogged, the pond of steaming nigger piss was steadily growing beneath her. There was no holding them back now… She’d just have to push these turds out into her pants. Hopefully they’d suffocate in there before long, with how wet and tight the article of clothing was.   
  
“Hhhhnnhhhh!” she groans between her teeth, clenching her hands around those meaty nigger dicks and giving a strong push with her pelvic floor. These brats wanted  **out. NOW.** And she was more than willing to oblige them. “HHRRRGGHHH!” she grunted again, the niggers pissing on her and aiming their shit cannons her direction all looking at each other.   
  
“Yo bitch, fuck’s wrong with you? You tryna shit yo drawers or some shit?” the one standing in front of her asked, looking over his shoulder at her face. It was beet red, her teeth gritting together, fists clamped around those piss-spewing cocks like her life was depending on it. “I ain’t goin tell ya not to, but you’re bein’ loud as shit and a nigga tryna focus on taking a dump. Shut the fuck up an lemme shit, bitch!” he adds, reaching back to spread his ass with both cheeks, the crown of a thick brown turd crowning in his asshole just as the head of a little niglet was crowning out of Lois’s cunt.   
  
“G-givin’ birth to… MMOOoorrggg… Of you… Nnngghhrrs!” she grunts, before yelping as she suddenly feels something slap against her chest. Right between her tits was a thick, muddy sausage, smearing its nasty slime between her breasts like a slug. It was probably about a foot long, and thick as her wrist, being ejected out of the nigger’s ass along with a cup of runny diarrhea that washed over her pretty red heels. She didn’t even heard him fart this turd out with how focused she was on birthing her nigger brood, but now that it was between her tits her horny levels were put on overdrive. Suddenly the feeling of the niglet’s head stretching her cunt open was pleasurable, not painful. Her grunts and strains turn into moans of pleasure as she feels the corpse-to-be start to slide out of her. She could feel his cock pushing out along with his head, the thing being damn near 14 inches long and thick as her ankle. Like she was shitting her pants, the baby’s body curled into the seat of her clothing and squished between her fat ass cheeks, its legs finally popping out after a minute of straining.   
  
And its birth was punctuated by the two asses on either side of her blowing out loud, nasty farts to bathe her and her newborn in a powerful, heavy, rotten odor. The turd-cutter to her left had a more wet pitch to its release of noxious fumes, compared to the bassy butt bomb of the chimp ass to her right. Both had their own unique stench, which mixed in with the rotten odors already flooding the room, the smell of piss splashing her tits and crotch, the funky odor of a newborn baby… All swirling around inside her stall, like she was in a gas chamber. It may as well have been one, with how toxic the stench was. No white woman was built to handle this powerful of a smog, even a well-trained snowbunny like Lois was feeling herself beginning to pass out, having to hold onto those still-pissing cocks in order to maintain her balance as the second of the two turds decided it wanted out. She began to push once again, even as a thick glob of runny shit muck blasted the right side of her face, dripping down her cheek like wet mud. Meanwhile, to her right, a thick, dense chocolate loaf was beginning to squeeze out of one of those black beauty’s muscular, rubbery asshole, drooping down into her stall like a tree snake descending from a branch. It was long enough to touch the floor and start coiling, a sloppy log of creamy, gooey shit that stained the air with even more rotten smog. It steamed as it coiled out of the nigger’s asshole, before being ejected with a chunky fart and slapping her against the thigh. That stain would be hard to wash out… If her pants even survived the next wiggling, crying turd being pushed into them. The baby smashed against her ass was already starting to screech, grabbing blindly at anything it could find to comfort it. It was having trouble breathing, it was blind, and it was  **horny** . At least one of those was fixed when it managed to find Lois’s asshole through its blind thrusting around, suddenly stuffing her tight backdoor with a foot of thick nigger cock.   
  
“Ooough~! Fuck!” Lois cries out, the extra pressure from that cock slamming into her guts making the other baby suddenly squirt out like someone had stepped on a tube of toothpaste, nestling itself against her cunt. The seat of her pants were splitting, the extra volume of the two babies stretching the fabric to its limit. Even as it was getting drowned in piss, the second of the twins was so unbelievably horny that it immediately started prodding around her crotch. “God dammit!” Lois grunts, feeling that twelve inch fuckhammer poking around her legs. Finally it found its mark, slamming itself right back inside where it had just been birthed from. Soon enough the two babies were getting into a rhythm of plowing into their mother, fresh out of the womb, still covered in all manner of blood and gunk.    
  
Meanwhile, the two cocks bathing her in piss finally started to slow down, Lois instinctively gripping them tight to squeeze out the last drops of piss. Those damn kids… It was because they were being birthed that she got distracted and couldn’t properly attend to the negro studs giving her their piss so generously! She grit her teeth in rage. “Fucking nigger brats! God, I fucking HATE you smelly little turds!” she yells out, angering the chimps around her even more. They were beyond words now, simply hollering some sort of indecipherable nigger speak at one another as those two fat dicks flanking her sides started to harden up fast. The crackhead’s diseased dick was having trouble getting it up, it seemed, staying rather floppy despite the lanky nigger’s best efforts. His circulation was just not good enough to keep up with his meat, it seemed. Not that Lois really minded, she popped that wretched cock right into her mouth, stroking the base of that hairy monster and freeing stray, itchy pubes onto her hand. Meanwhile, she choked on the rotten taste of the crackhead’s infested cock, closing her eyes as tears welled up in them. Another fart launched a smattering of shit onto her crotch, splattering the baby humping up at her cunt.   
  
It was a fucking clusterfuck, and Lois loved every second of it. Her suffocating babies using their only chance at life to pound away at her holes, gurgling and spitting as they choked on their sobs, their massive dicks bulging her stomach out as they both humped in and out of her in an alternating rhythm. Three assholes pushing out shit of various consistencies into the stall to cover her. Muddy, sloppy sharts, thick clods of steaming, gooey shit, big, beefy, gut-busting turds much like the one she’d puked up in the sink… The floor of her stall was beginning to look like a pig’s mud pit, her heels becoming a dirty shade of brown much like the skin of her mulatto children. While the crackhead’s cock was still floppy and semi-hard even as she sucked hard on it, hard enough to help pull some blood into the swollen purple tip, the alpha nigger’s cock had no problems getting hard as fucking steel. Even though his dick was far larger than the washed-up loser’s own, the alpha nigger’s dickmeat turned to stone in mere moments with how strong the vascularity of his cock was. Those monster veins glistened with sweat and piss, sticking out of that thick black cock like wriggling snakes. She could feel his entire cock pulsing with each throb of his heart, precum starting to pour from the shaft in thick globs that ran down his length and splattered onto her hand.    
  
Her hand had no chance of wrapping around that cock, so she just pushed it under the belly of that beast and slid it up and down, using the slope between her thumb and index finger to do most of the work while her other fingers simply dug into the flesh. She couldn’t wait to try choking on this huge monster, but she had something else to do first… With one final suck bringing that entire diseased cock into her throat, her neck bulging as she swallowed it completely, she used her two front teeth to scrape along its length. She immediately gathered a few loose pubes along the way, along with some of the dead skin dried onto that ashy nigger’s disgusting cock. But the real reward was right below his tip… Those bloated, inflamed pustules of rot festering on the black skin. Her teeth broke them open like bubble wrap, little pockets of diseased pus exploding into her mouth and washing over her tongue with the bitter, sour flavor of decay. Immediately her body told her to spit the horrific, slimy yogurt out of her mouth right away… But her nigger-addicted mind won out in no time at all and she swallowed down that syrupy mix of pubes, smegma, and pus straight into her guts. That dick was left bleeding from those pustules, the nigger attached to it hooting and yelling in pain and pleasure as she dragged her tongue across those oozing sores.    
  
All the yelling startled the two babies inside her pants, making them cry even harder as they thrust inside her desperately. They felt a funny feeling inside their dicks, their fat nuts eagerly pumping up the first and only orgasm they’d ever experience in their short lives right up inside their mother’s cunt and asshole. She felt the twin streams of fresh jizz exploding inside her, filling her with creamy niglet baby batter. She wondered if a baby’s spunk could even knock her up… Probably, with how fertile her womb was now. Though the nigger jizz she planned on taking up that snatch of hers would likely override the newbie nutsnot either way.   
  
Now that she had let the two children have their fun, she figured it’d be as good a time as any to get rid of them. Their crying might make the niggers bathing her in filth get upset, and she wouldn’t want to make her negro masters upset! And so, without a moment’s hesitation, she dropped her hips down and crushed the baby attached to her snatch as it impacted the floor. Even the thick pile of shit caked onto the ground wasn’t enough to break its fall, as its bones crunched like twigs and its guts erupted from its mouth to bathe its mother’s cunt in gore. Blood vomited out of its gurgling mouth, its intestines being squeezed out of its asshole, the poor thing dying after only a short few seconds of suffering in intense agony.  _ Serves that little niglet right _ , was all Lois could think, basking in the afterglow of snuffing out a filthy nigger’s life like a candle. Its older brother was next, the poor mulatto baby screaming in terror as it heard its brother being crunched into paste by their mom’s body weight. It wouldn’t be able to scream for long, however, as without skipping a beat Lois slammed its head into the toilet behind her. She didn’t even bother taking the rotten dick out of her mouth to do it, slurping down a wad of piss-flavored precum even as she crushed her baby’s skull like she was cracking open a coconut. The little nigger’s cries were silenced instantly, its body going limp.   
  
And, getting fed up with feeling the bloody remains of her bastard children against her ass and cunt, Lois simply grabbed the rip in the seam of her pants and tore hard. Immediately the two corpses splattered out of her ass along with a tidal wave of piss, blood, amniotic fluid, gore, and two rivers of cum leaking out of her asshole and pussy. Like they were nothing but clumps of dirt she quickly kicked the two dead niggers into the back of the stall behind her, their bodies leaving slimy trails in the shit heap she was inhabiting now. Now she could finally pay attention properly to the monster dicks surrounding her, and she had a feeling that the fun had only just begun. Already the crackhead was starting to cry out ‘oOOooohhh SHIT!” repeatedly, a sure sign that he was getting ready to nut in her mouth. She was more than ready to accept his jizz into her belly, getting focused right back on her task as the flies inspected the corpse of the two dead niggers the snowbunny had just shoved around. They’d soon be found infested with maggots as well, no janitor would be coming by to clean up the remains even as they turned to skeletons. No one would ever know their story, who they could have been. Not like niggers had much of a future anyway. If anything, she felt like she was doing the world a favor by snuffing them out, not just herself. Those little turds would likely just grow up to be criminals anyway, even if she did her best to raise them properly. You can take the nigger out of Africa, but you can’t take the Africa out of the nigger, after all. Those big, studly bodies she was in love with were meant to be roaming the plains of Africa hunting wildlife, not cooped up in a city. What she did was a mercy.   
  
“Lord have mercy this ho just sucked the STD right off my fuckin’ cock!” the crackhead cried out, speaking of mercy. Such as nasty white bitch frolicking in filth was more than enough to get him going, the horny chimp groaning as he felt his cock swell just a bit harder as his fat nuts started to clench up. Lois eagerly anticipated the first load of cum for the day, it wasn’t even noon yet and she’d already snuffed two babies, drank some piss, got shitted on… This was truly  **the** life. Not sitting around with her fatass husband. A busty, smoking hot MILF PAWG like her was  **made** for worshipping these monster black trouser snakes! She felt so comforted, so happy to be in her proper place.    
  
“Give me that disgusting nigger jizz you fucking ape! Cum in my fucking mouth you uneducated crackhead hood nigger!” she demands of the lanky negroid, jacking off his oozing, scabbed cock and aiming the pisshole right onto her tongue, all the while jerking off the soup can-thick alpha nigger dick in her other hand and feeling more diarrhetic bursts splash against her left tit. The floor of the stall had now been covered in several inches of shit, and the fat-assed white bitch sat her plump hams right into the cowpat. She wiggled her hips from side to side, rolling her ass cheeks and cunt around in negro feces like a pig in mud, awaiting that load of cum which came soon after. Thick, yellow globs of jizz burst from the inflamed tip of that infested dick, splattering her tongue with a bitter, disgusting flavor. His cum tasted as unhealthy as his piss did, if not more so. And yet, even with this nigger barely doing anything to take care of himself… His jizz still was far more virile than any white boy she’d ever had the displeasure of fucking. She could feel those swimmers squirming around in that heavy, sticky jizz. Trying to impregnate her taste buds like they were eggs, making her entire tongue tingle softly. She kept her mouth open to accept each spurt of that monster cum hose, each jet of cum bigger than a white boy could hope to milk out in a  **day.** And it kept coming, ropes of jizz splattering over her cheeks, her chin, her eyes, her forehead, messing her hair. Eventually she had to aim the cumcano away so she could swallow, milking it onto her piss and shit covered tits, giving the chocolate log still stuck between her massive MILF hangers a nice nut glaze. She’d enjoy prying that mud sausage out of her tits to snack on once this was all over, though when that happened could be anyone’s guess. She may have riled up the niggers a bit too much, and only time woudl tell when they would calm down… They might even end up inviting more of their pack over to use her, for all she knew. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d spend the night being brutally fucked by nigger cocks, slurping down creamy spunk, taking loads of black boy shit all over her body…    
  
Sure enough, she heard the sound of a nigger punching his fingers onto his phone. It was the one in front of her, starting to back his ass up against her face so she could lick him clean, the crackhead’s dick now starting to lazily piss on her feet.    
  
“Yeah, I’m tellin’ you this bitch CRAZY bruh. Invite Trayvon and his brother. Get DeVonte too. Fuck it nigga, get the whole fucken squad in here. We bout to run the fuckin’ underground railroad on this ho, man. We finna go deep on this bitch.” he barked into his expensive cellphone, no doubt paid for with her tax money.   
  
Lois grinned as that nasty, hairy, shit-caked asshole was pressed to her lips. It was going to be a long, long weekend...

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, congratulations! And also, expect to see more sometime in the future!


End file.
